<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A heated night by Jess81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612897">A heated night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81'>Jess81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting is a normal young man. One day he's recruited to join the harem of the princess Yukino. It's the beginning of a new life. <br/>Wow this summary kinda sucks lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>New story. I love StingYu and I think there's not enough fic with them as the main pairing. So here it is and their theme song is 'For you' (from Fifty shades freed I think).</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sting lived in town with his mother. His father passed away a few years ago and</p><p> he continued his business which was blacksmith. He helped his mom the best</p><p> he could but money was always a problem. They were already late for this</p><p> month's rent. The blonde young man was eating his lunch in his usual tavern.</p><p> The food was cheap and somewhat good. </p><p>Hank : Here, some more wine *he poured the liquid in his glass*</p><p>Sting : Not too much, I still have to work the afternoon.</p><p>Hank : Yeah, yeah.</p><p>Sting : It's crowded today *he kept eating his plate*</p><p>Hank : Not for my cuisine I'm afraid.</p><p>Sting : What's going on ?</p><p>Hank : They're agitated because the princess's assistant is coming in town.</p><p>The blacksmith didn't seem to understand what it meant. </p><p>Hank : Do you live in a cave or what ?</p><p>Sting : I just work a lot. Now explain, please. </p><p>Hank : Princess Yukino has a harem and Lady Orland is looking for a new guy.</p><p>Sting : So all these guys are here for that ?</p><p>Hank : Of course. If you're chosen, your family is well paid every month.</p><p>The young man shrugged. It was hard to believe such a kinky idea but he didn't</p><p> care. He didn't want to sell himself. He paid and was about to leave.</p><p>Hank : She'll be here at 3pm if you're interested.</p><p>Sting : No thanks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was working on a sword. A knight ordered it and he was supposed to finish</p><p> the weapon today. He looked at his clock. 2.30 pm. He was almost done so he</p><p> would have time to...</p><p>No way, I'm not doing that ! He thought. </p><p>It would be easy money though. The more he tried to ignore the thought, the</p><p> more it crossed his mind. He glanced at the clock again. 2.45 pm. Maybe he</p><p> could just take a peek. It wouldn't hurt, right ? He left his workshop. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minerva climbed down the carriage. She hoped she would find what she was </p><p>looking for in this town. She went in the tavern filled with young men. They all</p><p> seemed eager to be chosen and to serve the princess. She studied them in</p><p> silence for a while. </p><p>Minerva : *she stopped in front of one of them* What's your name ?</p><p>Sting : I'm Sting, milady.</p><p>Minerva : How old are you ? </p><p>Sting : Twenty. </p><p>Minerva : *she grabbed his face and turned it on the side* How did you get that scar above your eye ?</p><p>Sting : An accident when I was little.</p><p>He was playing alone in his father workshop pretending to be a pirate. He</p><p> wasn't paying attention and a tool fell on his head. His mother found him</p><p> unconscious on the floor and panicked. One of the worst days of her life. She</p><p> screamed and cried. His father came running and took him to a healer. The</p><p> little boy survived but with a scar. </p><p>Minerva : Mmmm it looks good on you *she let go of his face* Tell me...Are you a virgin ? </p><p>Sting : No.</p><p>He could thanks his bestfriend Lila for that. They have known each other since </p><p>childhood and lost their virginity together. Everyone -including Sting- believed</p><p> that they would end up married. However she ran off with some rich merchant </p><p>a  year ago. End of the story. </p><p>Minerva : *she smiled* That's a good thing. So what do you say, Sting ? Do you want to join the harem ?</p><p>He hesitated. He didn't plan any of this but his ego got flattered when Lady</p><p> Orland asked him these questions. </p><p>Minerva : Sting ?</p><p>Sting : Yes. </p><p>Minerva : Then you have two hours to sort your things. The meeting point is here. Write on a paper your address and the name of your next of kin. For the money.</p><p>He nodded. What just happened ? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Olivia (Sting's mom) : I don't want my son to be a sex toy !</p><p>Sting : *he sighed* I know it's not what you dreamed of but it's good money.</p><p>Olivia : But we already have money ! With your work and mine...</p><p>Sting : Not enough. Look Ma, I want you to have a roof over your head and good food in your stomach. You deserve it. </p><p>Olivia : The price to pay is too high.</p><p>Sting : *he grabbed her hands* No. Plus I won't be alone. There's already other guys so I won't work all the time. </p><p>Olivia : I don't know what to say.</p><p>Sting : *he hugged her* I'm not sure how it works so goodbye for now. Tell Tom to finish the sword and to take other orders.</p><p>Olivia : I will.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the castle.</p><p>Sting : Wow, I'm really going to live here ?</p><p>Minerva : More or less. You'll live in the harem with the other guys and you'll see the princess's wing when she wants you to visit her *she left the carriage* Grab your stuff and follow me.</p><p>He did as told and they went inside. The castle was huge and well decorated.</p><p> They saw a lot of people coming and going as they walked through hallways.</p><p> Finally Minerva pushed opened a door and he was in the harem. The young </p><p>men stopped what they were doing and looked at him. </p><p>Minerva : Meet Sting, he's the new guy.</p><p>They greeted him.</p><p>Sting : *nervously* Hey.</p><p>Minerva : The princess will be busy tonight with a dinner but she'll come tomorrow. Rogue ?</p><p>Rogue : Yes, milady.</p><p>Minerva : Explain Sting how it works. I need to go see Yukino.</p><p>Rogue : I will.</p><p>The brunette left.</p><p>Rogue : Come with me, I'll show you your room.</p><p>Sting : Thanks. So, what happened to the other guy ? </p><p>Rogue : William was the first recruit and the princess decided to give him his freedom back. He's gonna get married.</p><p>Sting : That's good for him. How is the princess ? I've never seen her. </p><p>Rogue : She's very beautiful. You'll see her tomorrow anyway with Lady Orland.</p><p>Sting : She seems to trust you.</p><p>Rogue : Mmmm *he opened a door* Your room.</p><p>The blonde young man was amazed. The room was bigger than the one he had </p><p>back home. The bed looked so comfortable with its white sheets. </p><p>Rogue : Impressive, eh ?</p><p>Sting : Yeah ! I can't believe I'm going to actually live here.</p><p>Rogue : Three meals a day too. I love that part. We can do a lot of things in the harem. Cooking, sports, reading...You'll get used to everything.</p><p>Sting : All that just by sleeping with the princess.</p><p>Rogue : Yup.</p><p>Sting : What's the deal with you and Lady Orland ?</p><p>Rogue : *he cleared his throat* Well, as the princess's assistant she also has access to the harem. Whenever she gets a scratch.</p><p>Sting : And I bet you helped her with that.</p><p>Rogue : *he blushed* Yes.</p><p>The new recruit chuckled. He felt like he just made a friend and now he was </p><p>really curious about Yukino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day</p><p>Sting had discussed with his 'coworkers'. They were ten. He learned that the</p><p> princess didn't visit them all the time. No orgies either. She was dirty minded</p><p> but not to that point. The food was delicious and the young man understood</p><p> why Rogue loved it so much. Eating to his heart's content was something he</p><p> appreciated. He could get used to such a life. He didn't meet the princess yet</p><p> though. He got more and more curious. Yukino. It rolled on the tongue. In the</p><p> late afternoon the main doors opened and Lady Orland appeared. </p><p>?: Thank you, Minerva. </p><p>The brunette stepped aside revealing the princess. The boys bowed.</p><p>Yukino : Hello, everyone *she smiled* Had a good day ?</p><p>Most of the guys started to speak at the same time trying to catch her attention. </p><p>Sting just stared at her. She had short white hair and chocolate eyes. She was</p><p> pretty and had a curvy body. </p><p>Yukino : *she looked at him* You must be Sting. </p><p>Sting : Yes, princess.</p><p>She kept looking at him. Studying him. He felt a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>Yukino : You'll join me after dinner.</p><p>Minerva : As you wish, your highness. Sting, a maid will serve your dinner and another will prepare you. </p><p>He nodded not knowing if he should say anything. </p><p>Yukino : *walking away with Minerva* Nice pick. </p><p>Minerva : I thought you'd like him. </p><p> </p><p>His dinner was light. He musn't be sleepy. </p><p>Rogue : Your first day here and already chosen.</p><p>Sting : Any tips ?</p><p>Rogue : Just relax. She won't ask anything crazy. </p><p>Maid : Your bath is ready.</p><p>Sting : Oh, thanks.</p><p>After that she dressed him with white pants.</p><p>Sting : Eh, I'm just wearing that ?</p><p>Maid : That's what the princess requested. Lady Orland is waiting for you.</p><p>Sting : Alright, thanks. </p><p>He joined Minerva and they walked towards Yukino's wing.</p><p>Minerva : Nervous ?</p><p>Sting : I don't know what to expect. </p><p>Minerva : Whatever happens you're going to enjoy it.</p><p>However his mind was racing. What if he got performance issues ? </p><p>Minerva : We're here *she opened a door*</p><p>He followed her inside and looked around. This was a huge condo inside the</p><p> castle. Full of white and blue. Her favorite colors perhaps. A pool, there was a</p><p> freaking pool ! A maid was waiting with a towel near the water. Then he</p><p> noticed  that the princess was swimming. Birth naked. From where he was</p><p> standing he  had a full view on her butt. He swallowed with difficulty and tried</p><p> to look away. Minerva was gone. He heard some splashing noises and looked </p><p>at the  pool  again. Yukino was walking up the stairs and now he could see her</p><p> chest.  His  pants tightened. Performance issues ruled out. The maid helped her</p><p> drying herself and putting on a silky robe. </p><p>Yukino : Thank you. You can leave us now.</p><p>The woman nodded and walked away.</p><p>Yukino : If you want a drink, there's wine. Food too.</p><p>Her voice was sweet and innocent but the light in her eyes told another story. </p><p>Sting : I'll help myself *he poured some wine*</p><p>He needed to focus on something. He felt a bit overwhelmed. The princess </p><p>grabbed grapes and sat on a chair. Then she spoke.</p><p>Yukino : Touch yourself.</p><p>Sting : *he chocked on his drink* W-what ?</p><p>Yukino : You heard me. Drop your pants and do as told.</p><p>He hesitated. Of course he had already done that but never with a witness. He</p><p> looked at her and saw she was getting impatient. Maybe she would fire him !</p><p> He bit his lips and got rid of his pants. He still had a bulge which was good.</p><p> Yukino stared at him as he grabbed his shaft and started to stroke it. He moaned</p><p> softly. His nervousness was gone. The white-haired girl took a grape and ate it</p><p> very slowly. That gesture turned him on even more and he started to imagine </p><p>her mouth around him. Oh yeah, that would be so hot and good ! </p><p>Yukino : *she got up* I thought you'd never start. </p><p>She kissed him deeply while her hand replaced his on his lenght. She stroked</p><p> him which made him moan in her mouth. She finished him off and pulled</p><p> away. She cleaned her hand with a small towel. He stood there catching his</p><p> breath  slightly dazed. What a woman ! He walked to her before spinning her</p><p> around  and kissing her passionatly. She was caught by surprise. Usually her</p><p> boys  didn't dare to take the lead but it was a nice change. He opened up her</p><p> robe and  let it  fall on the floor. He missed her beautiful body. He left a trail of</p><p> kisses on  her  neck and collarbone. His hands roamed on her naked self. A</p><p> moan escaped  from  her lips. </p><p>Sting : You're driving me crazy.</p><p>Yukino : Same.</p><p>She had desired him since Minerva introduced him. Waiting through dinner was</p><p> torture. Swimming in the pool was a way to cool down a little. And a way to</p><p> tease him too. He sucked on her neck making her wet.</p><p>Yukino : The bed.</p><p>He picked her up and walked there. Of course the bed was big too like</p><p> everything in the room. He layed her on it while kissing her. She pulled him</p><p> closer eager to feel his skin on hers. He was really excited and he didn't know</p><p> how much longer he could wait. He got an idea and smirked. </p><p>Yukino : What ?</p><p>Sting : Tell me, princess, do you want me to go down on you ? *he licked her earlobe tenderly*</p><p>Yukino : Y-yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I think next chapter will be the last :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kissed her deeply. Her lips were soft and addictive. It was hard to pull away</p><p> but he did to take care of her chest. He took one nipple in his mouth and</p><p> sucked  it slowly. </p><p>Yukino : Ohhhh....</p><p>It had been a long time since someone made her head spin like that. Her heart</p><p> beat faster as his mouth worked its way down to her belly. He spread her legs</p><p> and stopped. </p><p>Yukino : What now ?</p><p>Sting : *he chuckled* Someone is impatient. I bet you like giving orders *he smirked again* Give me one then. </p><p>Yukino : You're very cocky.</p><p>He wondered if he had gone too far. Maybe she didn't like his attitude. </p><p>Yukino : Lick me.</p><p>Sting : As you wish.</p><p>He kissed the inside of her thighs sending shivers down her spine. She bit her </p><p>lower lip in anticipation. He smiled to himself before starting to lick her. </p><p>Yukino : Uhhhh....</p><p>He explored her folds encouraged by her reactions. When she moaned his name</p><p> several times in a row his crotch hardened even more. He groaned when she</p><p> pulled on his hair. </p><p>Yukino : Sorry.</p><p>Sting : No, I don't mind *he went back in a sweet spot he had found*</p><p>Yukino : Oh god uhhhhh....</p><p>She started to move her hips and he guessed she was close. </p><p>Yukino : Yes ! Yessss....Uhhhhh....*she came*</p><p>The young man cleaned her before lying on his back beside her. She was</p><p> catching her breath and coming down from her orgasm. </p><p>Sting : So you enjoyed it *he smiled*</p><p>She didn't answer and kissed him instead. He ran his hand in her hair. It was</p><p> smooth. </p><p>Yukino : Since you enjoy being bossed around, I say enough foreplay. Let's get the real thing started.</p><p>Sting : I like your thinking. </p><p>Yukino : Less talking, more action.</p><p>He chuckled and rolled on top of her. He propped himself on his forearms to not</p><p> crush her under his weight. He kissed her and slid in her....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed one of her legs and placed it around his waist. He moved deeper </p><p>and faster inside of her. She moaned loudly and scratched his back. </p><p>Sting : T-tiger uhhhhh....</p><p>He hit a perfect spot and she almost lost her sanity. Her toes curled. </p><p>Yukino : Uhhhhh uhhhh I'm gonna....</p><p>He groaned as she rode her second climax of the evening. She was so sexy and</p><p> pretty...His own orgasm took him by surprise because he was focused on her.</p><p> He buried his face in her neck to catch his breath. After a while he rolled on his</p><p> back. They were both thinking that it was their best sex ever. </p><p>Yukino : You were amazing. </p><p>Sting : Thanks, you too. </p><p>They layed in silence. He wondered if he was supposed to leave now it seemed </p><p>to be over for the night. She sighed and layed her head on his chest listening to</p><p> his heartbeat. </p><p>Sting : What now ? </p><p>Yukino : Cuddling. </p><p>She was fast asleep and he was left alone with his trail of thoughts. He knew</p><p> that he wanted to be chosen by her everytime. The others could all sleep with</p><p> Minerva ! He really had enjoyed himself and for the first time he didn't think</p><p> about Lila with regrets. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Months later </p><p>Time flew by quickly. Sting was living a good life and was happy. His wish was</p><p> granted because Yukino only chose him. He was so proud of that fact. They</p><p> would meet a couple of times per week. They learned to know each other. They </p><p>had a routine and he was taken aback when she asked him a simple question. </p><p>Yukino : Do you want to go see your mother ?</p><p>Sting : Of course I'd love that but why now ? I mean I thought Minerva was in charge of this kind of requests ? </p><p>Yukino : You're right but I thought you'd be happy. Take three days off. My treat *she smiled*</p><p>Sting : I guess I'll pack.</p><p>Yukino : *she wrapped her arms around his waist* Don't forget to come back. </p><p>Sting : As if I could *he kissed her softly*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was packing light. He didn't need that much clothes. He was impatient to see</p><p> his mom's surprised and delighted face. It had been months after all. </p><p>Rogue : Hey. </p><p>Sting : *he jumped up* Rogue ! I already told you to stop lurking in the shadows.</p><p>Rogue : Sorry *he frowned* Why are you packing ?</p><p>Sting : Yukino just gave me a few days off. </p><p>Rogue : Mmm you're her favorite after all. </p><p>It was true. Since he came to the harem the princess was only with him and half</p><p> the guys were asked to go home for good. This was why he got scared when</p><p> Yukino told him to go see his mom. What if she didn't want him anymore and </p><p>was letting him down slowly ? He didn't know if he could bare it.</p><p>Rogue : I'll see you when you get back. If I'm still there *he smiled* Maybe she'll get rid of us to have you only. </p><p>Sting : Maybe she won't. I don't know. I don't even know if I have the right to ask for more. </p><p>Rogue : When you come back, talk to her.</p><p>Sting : *he mumbled* I think you talk too much with Minerva. </p><p> </p><p>Minerva : Why did you send him home ?</p><p>Yukino : I needed time to think. </p><p>Minerva : About your feelings ?</p><p>Yukino : I know what my heart wants. Is that why you never touched him ?</p><p>Minerva : Yes. </p><p>Yukino : *she grabbed her friend's hands* Oh Minerva, I think I'm pregnant !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mother dropped what she was holding and jumped in his arms. </p><p>Sting : I missed you so much ! *he held her tight*</p><p>Olivia : Me too ! I can't believe you're here. </p><p>Sting : Just for a few days *he closed the door behind him*</p><p>Olivia : Oh *she looked at him* You look healthy. And since when is your ear pierced ?</p><p>Sting : *he smiled* That's a gift from Yuki.</p><p>Olivia : Yuki ?</p><p>Sting : *he blushed* That's the princess. Her name is Yukino.</p><p>Olivia : But you called her Yuki.</p><p>Sting : So how's life ? *he sat at the table* The workshop ?</p><p>Olivia : Don't change the subject.</p><p>Sting : I'm not *he stared at the wooden table*</p><p>Olivia : You love her. You're in love with the princess. </p><p>Sting : *he whispered* Yes.</p><p> </p><p>He had realized that three months ago. She told him she was leaving for an</p><p> official trip to a foreign kingdom. He knew he would miss her but not to that</p><p> point. He was even bored. She was supposed to come back after two weeks but</p><p> she didn't. He feared that she had fallen in love with some prince and would</p><p> marry him. She wasn't in a relationship with him but still ! He wanted her just</p><p> for himself. The bomb dropped : he had fallen in love with Yukino. She came</p><p> back after a month and when she called for him he almost ran to her wing. She</p><p> welcomed him warmly. It was hard, fast and needy. Once they caught their</p><p> breaths they made up for the lost time in a sweeter way. </p><p> </p><p>Olivia : And what does she feel about you ?</p><p>Sting : I don't know. </p><p>Olivia : *she sighed* You couldn't choose something easier ?</p><p>Sting : I guess not. Ma, what am I going to do ? She's a princess after all !</p><p>Olivia : I don't know *she hugged him*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minerva : Are you sure ?</p><p>Yukino : Almost.</p><p>She was supposed to drink a mix of herbs before every meeting with a boy of</p><p> the harem. It prevented any pregnancy. </p><p>Yukino : I forgot to drink it about two months ago.</p><p>Minerva : It doesn't mean you are. What about your period ?</p><p>The princess shook her head.</p><p>Minerva : Oh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two months ago</p><p>They were playing chess by the fireplace. Yukino had taught him how to. </p><p>Sting : I'm winning.</p><p>Yukino : Don't go too fast. It's a game of patience *she made a move*</p><p>Sting : That's good but look *he played and won*</p><p>Yukino : Already ?</p><p>Sting : I'm just very good at this game.</p><p>Yukino : Still cocky, I see.</p><p>Sting : And maybe you're a sore loser *he teased*</p><p>Yukino : You know sometimes I think you belong to the dungeon instead of the harem *she pouted*</p><p>Sting : *he chuckled* Here for you *he kissed her*</p><p>Yukino : Much better.</p><p>Sting : Can I get a reward ?</p><p>Yukino : What do you have in mind ?</p><p>Sting : Nothing too crazy. I just want to have you right here and then.</p><p>Yukino : *she kissed him deeply* That's your answer.</p><p>He smiled and discarded the chess board. </p><p>Yukino : Undress me.</p><p>She was wearing a short green night gown. He got closer and kissed her neck</p><p> softly. She whimpered as he sucked her skin leaving a hickey. He pulled down</p><p> her nightgown and layed her on the furs. She looked very beautiful in the</p><p> flames lights.</p><p>Sting : No undies, how naughty of you.</p><p>Yukino : You never wear them either.</p><p>Sting : I don't know if you met her but the princess told me not to.</p><p>Yukino : *she giggled* Come here.</p><p>He got rid of his pants and layed on her. He kissed her and started to make love </p><p>to her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minerva said she would handle the situation for now. She asked a healer to</p><p> examine the princess and she made sure he would keep quiet. He asked Yukino</p><p> a lot of questions and did various tests. </p><p>Yukino : So ?</p><p>She was sure of the answer but she needed to hear it.</p><p>Healer : You are pregnant, your highness. </p><p>Yukino : I see. Thanks for your time. Minerva will pay you.</p><p>Minerva : This way, please.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 days later</p><p>Sting came back to the castle. He was happy about the time he spent with his </p><p>mother and was eager to reunite with Yukino. </p><p>Minerva : She wants to talk to you. </p><p>He gulped. It couldn't be good.</p><p>Minerva : Right now.</p><p>Sting : Yes *he followed her*</p><p>She knew he was worried but it wasn't her secret to tell. She left him at the</p><p> entrance.</p><p>Sting : Yukino ?</p><p>Yukino : I'm in bed.</p><p>He walked there and saw she was lying in the sheets but she had no sexy plans. </p><p>He thought she looked pale. </p><p>Sting : Hey, are you alright ? Are you sick ? *he sat on the edge of the bed*</p><p>Yukino : I'm not sick I'm pregnant.</p><p>Sting : W-what ?</p><p>She knew she should have prepared him. She was too blunt but it was too late. </p><p>Sting : Are you sure ?</p><p>Yukino : Yes, I thought you deserved to know.</p><p>Sting : That's it ? I deserve to know and then what ?</p><p>Yukino : *she sat up* I don't want to burden you. You didn't sign up for this. </p><p>Sting : Of course I did ! You don't understand, do you ?</p><p>Yukino : Understand what ?</p><p>Sting : *he pressed her hand against his heart* I love you with all that I have in me. You're mine and this baby too. I'd be damned if I let any fancy prince steal my happiness !</p><p>She hugged him tightly.</p><p>Sting : You're supposed to say something. </p><p>Yukino : *she kissed him* Of course I love you too ! But I thought maybe this was just a job for you. </p><p>Sting : I thought it would be and then I met you *he smiled*</p><p>Yukino : My mom will be very mad.</p><p>Sting : What about your father ?</p><p>Yukino : He travels a lot but I think he won't be thrilled either.</p><p>Sting : Do you think they could send me to the dungeon ? Or even kill me ?</p><p>Yukino : No ! But since you're not royal they might not want us to be together.</p><p>Sting : I won't give up on you.</p><p> </p><p>As predicted the queen was furious. She couldn't believe that her daughter was</p><p> stupid enough to get knocked up by some guy of her harem. Sting stepped up</p><p> and defended Yukino. He said that their love was real and that he wanted to be </p><p>here for the baby. Yukino's mother wondered if he was a golddigger. She said </p><p>she had a lot to think about. She thought she could still marry her daughter to</p><p> some prince but she also wanted her happiness. She decided they would wait</p><p> until the birth to decide if they should get married or not. It was a test to see if</p><p> he would stay or run away. The other remaining boys were dismissed but</p><p> Minerva stayed in touch with Rogue. On a quiet evening Yukino's waters broke </p><p>and the labor started. She gave birth to a beautiful boy.</p><p> After she rested a bit</p><p> they decided to name him Christopher. They were finally allowed to get</p><p> married. Sting wouldn't become a king when Yukino would be crowned but he</p><p> didn't mind at all. He had everything he needed to be happy. Who knew</p><p> something so corny would happen to him ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! It's always hard to end a story so I hope it's not too cheesy lol</p><p>My next story will be about Gruvia :)</p><p>It will be called Fifty shades of ice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>